Troop Morale
by tfamonk
Summary: The Dynamic Duo have to spend a night at the Underground HQ. After Jak goes out for a quick drink, things get a bit strange.


Torn looked up from his map, the usual spot for him, to see the 'Demolition Duo', as they had dubbed themselves, stroll in. It had been strange the first time he had seen Daxter as a human, but now he was used to it. "What are you two doing here? I told you, I don't have any jobs for you right now."

"Jak and I have a bet going about how many spokes are on your weird face wheel!" Daxter claimed jovially, and then smirked. "Nah, we're just gonna crash here for the night. There was an… incident at the place we were staying at."

The sound of the fire alarms wailed in the distance, and Daxter smiled innocently.

"I call bottom bunk!"

Jak rolled his eyes, "It actually wasn't our fault, believe it or not, some KG's decided to do a random search of the place. One of our neighbors, apparently was storing some old explosives, if I didn't know better I'd say it was Jinx."

Torn snorted, "Jinx is better than that, now, if this had been seven years ago, when he was starting out with us…" He sighed as he looked at Daxter, "I take it there's zero chance I'll be able to convince you two to find somewhere else to spend the night?"

Daxter threw back his head and laughed. "Aw, who says you ain't funny, Torn?" For whatever reason the Ottsel had become nigh unbearably smug since he had acquired the ability to shift forms, and could now pester as a human and then go hide behind Jak as an Ottsel. "Anyone else in here tonight?" He glanced around, his hand moving towards the center of his shirt.

Torn shrugged, "Jinx might stop in later, he said he had something to tell me, about some sort of shipment involving explosives. Other than that? Most of the guys are out on missions of various kinds; some of the grunts will probably be dropping by to catch some sleep in a couple hours."

"Great!" A zipping noise accompanied Daxter's proclamation. "Just us guys, then!" So saying, he continued to unzip his shirt, bearing his freckled upper body to the world as he headed over to the bunk bed he had evidently claimed as his own. He slid the shirt over his narrow shoulders and down his slim arms, tossing it at the head of the bed, and kicked his shoes off in short order, before fumbling with his belt and pushing his pants down as well, leaning down to push them all the way off of his feet before stepping out of them. His hands on his narrow hips, he surveyed the bed thoughtfully, now wearing only a larger pair of the pants he wore as an Ottsel. "I dunno… got anything in a king size, Torny boy?"

Torn massaged his temples, for someone who was so enthusiastic with his flirting towards woman, Daxter showed absolutely no shame in his behavior around men either. "Sure, I know exactly where you can find one, as long as you don't mind breaking into the Baron's palace, and sleeping in his bed. Wonder how he'd react, finding you under his sheets. Ya know, assuming you were able to make it past the dozens of guards and lethal security systems."

"Pff!" Daxter waved his hand dismissively. "Like I'd hop into bed with a guy who did my Jak so wrong!" He smiled at Jak, who probably wasn't impressed.

Jak meanwhile, had set his stuff down on the bunk right above Daxter. "Good to know you won't sleep with my mortal enemies Daxter, really high standards you have there."

"Hey! The guy is loaded and built like a brick shithouse! I am giving up a lot for you!" He teased Jak indignantly, and then paused as he was getting into bed, and sniffed his armpit. "Er… Actually, I think I'm gonna hit the showers." He closed his eyes, concentrated, and a in a flash of Eco he was an Ottsel once more and bounding towards the communal showers in the back of the base. "Hope you washed your dreads, fearless leader, cause this fur demands all the shampoo you got!"

Torn groaned, both in annoyance, and something else as he tried not to imagine the Ottsel in the shower, "Any reason you couldn't do that as a human? Use less of it? In case you haven't noticed, shampoo is kind of a luxury item under Praxis' rule, I don't get to buy much of it." Honestly, the Baron had put a ridiculous tax on all non-essential items since the war started, even something as basic as non-scented shampoo. Meanwhile, Jak mentioned he needed to go take a walk to clear his head, Torn had no idea how he would accomplish that in this city, but maybe he just meant he was going for a drink, a much more reasonable course of action.

Daxter, still operating under the careless selfishness for which he was known, ignored Torn completely, but wound up using only a small portion of the bottle. As his small paws lathered up his wet fur, his thoughts began to drift. Honestly, the only downside to staying at the base was that he and Jak weren't going to get any 'private time' to themselves, and his libido had gotten too used to the amount of dick he'd been getting from his best friend. Being screwed by that big cock when he was in Ottsel form or reamed by Dark Jak when he was feeling especially horny. And even when Jak was feeling broody and not in the mood, it was a simple matter to stroll down the hall and get Jinx to take care of his needs. And when he was especially lucky, Jinx's sleazy buddies, too. He slowed down as he scrubbed the shampoo into his fur near his crotch, growing more sensitive as he remembered being tossed right on Jinx's card table as a casual wager during a poker game, waiting for the winner to fuck him right then and there as he eagerly sucked off the losing players. It was a pity that only Jak was interested in him as an Ottsel, but he supposed he couldn't expect everyone to be into casual bestiality. Sighing at the thought of all the cock he wasn't going to get tonight, Daxter wrapped a small hand towel around his waist to hide the tip of his arousal that was poking out of his sheath, and headed back to the entrance way. "Yer shampoo has been spared! You can thank me later."

Torn mumbled something about rats, as per usual, although he didn't seem to be into it as he normally was. Instead his eyes were locked square onto the soaked Ottsel's form as he came out of the showers. "Why are you wearing a towel anyway? It's not like you had a problem running around in the nude before you got those pants." He quickly added, "Not that I'm complaining mind you."

Daxter glanced over at him, and his careless smile morphed into a sly grin as he slowly turned towards him and opened the towel. "I've done some growing since then, ink-face. See?" He dragged the towel back and forth behind him as he showed Torn that his genitals had indeed grown since he had acquired both his pants and his ability to transform. The simple movement was enough to make his balls sway back and forth between his legs and his cock came out another centimeter or two. Daxter would pass it off as just being a nasty tease, but the truth was that he was an exhibitionist. He loved to taunt Jak with tight clothes or none at all, teasing him for hours before his friend could take no more and tackled him, forcing him to the ground and shoving his own pants down just enough for him to shove it inside of Daxter, always feeling satisfied when he made the shameless slut actually scream. And he couldn't get enough of Jinx or his buddies whistling or cat-calling when he sauntered past in the tiny shorts he'd bought just for that purpose, or when their compliments turned to degrading insults as they took turns using him. Daxter had no doubt that Torn would be merely disgusted by being flashed by an animal, and he could have a laugh at the rebel leader's expense.

Instead, Torn's face lit up like a neon sign, "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, in a tone that didn't actually express disgust, just disbelief. He didn't turn away either, his eyes locked firmly onto Daxter's nude form. The ex-KG would never admit it to a living soul, but he had actually always found Ottsels cute. So when a walking, talking one had shown up in his life, it had thrown him off a bit, especially when he realized that the walking, talking bit really messed with him in… an interesting way.

Daxter was surprised that Torn wasn't looking away yet, or even visibly upset with him. But if he wasn't getting the shock that he wanted, he would just have to up the ante. He laughed and spread his arms and legs wide, as though he was offering a hug. "Aw, is Torn shy? I'm just giving you a crash course in Ottsel anatomy!" Since Torn seemed to be surprised, but not disgusted, Daxter decided to push the envelope, sauntering over the desk, climbing up, and flopping down in the middle of it, his wet fur just inches from the paperwork Torn had been going over. "Any questions?"

Torn did his best to not freak out, as part of him was screaming to do, but after being shot at and nearly blown up numerous times, he had forever learned to ignore that part of him. He instead merely looked at Daxter, his face still beet red, "You're going to get my papers wet." That was all he could say, any more and he was afraid he would betray what he was actually feeling at the moment.

Daxter kept expecting Torn to yell or get angry at him, but the way he kept staring at Daxter was confusing. But since he was horny and bored, he saw no reason not to indulge his exhibitionist streak at Torn's expense, and so he rolled over away from the papers, now laying on his stomach with his tail raised and his ass presented to Torn. He smirked at the human over his shoulder. "Is this better, fearless leader?"

"Why are you doing this?" Surely, Daxter didn't know, did he? No, if he had, he would've started teasing him ages ago, right? Then again, this was the first time he was alone with the rat, maybe he had some sense of dignity and wasn't going to do this around other people. His eyes were fixed on the tight pucker before him, "What are you doing, for that matter?"

"Maybe I'm just trying to get you to loosen up?" Daxter drawled, getting bored with this game. He'd been hoping Torn would at least give him an excuse to run to Jak with a sob story that would earn him a quiet blowjob. But all Torn was doing was staring at him like he was… like he wasn't sure if Daxter was a prize or a trap. The Ottsel turned around and looked more closely at Torn's expression, and then clenched his anus experimentally, and saw Torn's eyes get wider. Daxter was dumbfounded for a moment, and then the grin on his face could only be described as 'devilish'. Tattooed Wonder actually had a thing for Ottsels?! Oh, this was too good! There was no way Daxter was gonna let this golden opportunity slip away from him, so he rose to all fours and crawled towards Torn. "Maybe I was thinking we got off on the wrong foot?" He purred, as he reached the edge of the desk and was within arm's reach of Torn. "Maybe I want us to be… friends…? What do you say, Torn old pal? Want to be my friend…?"

Torn gulped; no, this wasn't actually happening. Daxter, the one who hit on any woman that came within his eyesight, was not, as an Ottsel, propositioning him. "What do you mean by… friends?" There were two options, either he was having another fucked up wet dream, or this was Daxter's idea of a prank. His hand gripped the edge of the desk, and inch away from the Ottsel.

"I mean I'd give you the ultimate privilege of petting my sweet, fuzzy self." He swung his back legs around and sat at the edge of the desk, his legs wide apart and his arousal poking out several inches. His fur was still wet and clumped together, giving him a disheveled look as he presented himself to Torn. "Jak just loooooves to pet me, fearless leader. He can pet me for hours and hours… Just stroking and stroking and petting and rubbing me juuuuust right." He got his feet underneath him and made the short jump onto Torn's lap, rolling over onto his back and looking like an innocent Ottsel for once. He opened his mouth and made a noise Torn would only have heard in recordings: "Meek! Meek meek meek!"

It was at this point that something in Torn's brain snapped, he grabbed Daxter by the scruff and slammed him onto the desk, "What the fuck is your problem?" He hissed, still eyeing Daxter's lower regions, "Do you get off on this shit? What, you think it'd be funny to put on a show as an animal? Th-that I'd like it? Like some kind of deviant?!"

On the desk and stinging from the rough slam, Daxter silently vowed that he would make Torn pay for that. You didn't do the rough stuff until the fun had started! Was Torn a virgin or something? Instead of glaring, however, he grinned again. "You'd be amazed at what I get off on, Torny. But I'm betting I got you pegged." He stood up, making a show of brushing himself off. "But hey, I ain't gonna beg. I got my pride. I can just make another guy happy tonight. And you can rub one out thinking of what might have been." He turned and began to walk towards the other side of the desk, making like he was about to leave.

"Stop!" Part of Torn cursed himself, for buckling to the pressure, but his long ignored libido was in control now, and it didn't care. He looked at Daxter with a great amount of shame in his eyes, "I… I want to have sex with you." Something inside of Torn screamed as he said that.

"Now was that so hard…?" Daxter purred. He was internally relieved, as he had no idea how he would have found release if Torn hadn't cracked.

Torn sighed, he had admitted it, but… "Do you swear not to tell anyone? Because if anyone outside this room finds out… look, just please don't tell anyone ok? If not for me, for the fact that the Underground would fall apart if people knew one of it's heads liked to fuck animals."

"I want your cock, not your reputation." Daxter bluntly assured him. "I'll be your dirty little secret, but only if you fuck me like the animal I am." His grin was eager now, and his tail wiggled with anticipation. "So where are we gonna do this? I'm guessin' it would be hard to keep it a secret in the front office."

Torn began to smile, he was still nervous as fuck, but he was now running on adrenaline, "Oh, so you like it rough, huh? I can definitely work with that." He began to walk to the back of the room, "Follow me to the armory, rat." There it was again, that abrasive tone to his voice that was the norm when he talked to Daxter.

The Ottsel was fully aroused as he followed after Torn, taking the time to appreciate how his ass looked in those pants. He probably wouldn't get a chance to play with it yet, but there would be other opportunities after this. "I dunno… You ain't fucked an Ottsel before. You sure you can deliver?" He joined Torn in the armory, and only grew more excited when the rebel leader slammed the door and locked it.

"Well let's see, it was common practice in the KG to let off steam with your fellow guards, and seeing as I was the one always pitching," a slight exaggeration on Torn's part, but not by much, "so if by deliver, you mean, fuck you so hard you see stars and scream your throat raw, then yes, I think I can deliver." He quickly stripped himself of his shirt, revealing his heavily tattooed chest, extremely hard and toned, his arms equally defined.

Daxter's jaw dropped, and it wasn't easy for him to regain his cocky attitude as he drank in the sight of a shirtless Torn. He gulped loudly and then tried to cover it. "Alright, you got the biggest guns in here." He gestured to the weapons and smirked. "But what are you smuggling downstairs?"

Torn smirked, and wordlessly dropped his pants, revealing equally well defined and tattooed legs; he was only partially erect, and was already at 6 inches. He leaned down and whispered gravelly, "I don't know, you tell me rat."

For once Daxter was speechless, his eyes bright with joy and anticipation as he fought the urge to beg for that cock. Instead, he scrambled up a nearby empty weapons rack, and urgently gestured for Torn to get closer. "Meek! Meek! I mean… gimme! Come on, you can't wave that around and not lemme taste it!"

Torn chuckled, "Damn, for someone so in control a few seconds ago, you sure lost it fast." He kicked off his shoes and sauntered over to the rack, "Jinx always joked about how you were a slut, I always figured he was talking about how you threw yourself at girls." He placed a hand on the Ottsel's head, and pressed down, "If I had known he meant for dicks, I would've had you in here ages ago."

If Daxter were any less dick-hungry, he might have made some attempt to save his dignity. But he didn't care about anything except the big, musky cock right in front of him, and he made little resistance when Torn forced his head down, opening his mouth and eagerly wrapping his lips around the head, his tongue lashing against the tip. He closed his eyes to savor it better, and swallowed half of Torn's cock easily, and began to suck contentedly. It was moments like this, when he had his lips or his ass wrapped around a dick that he felt happiest, perfectly content with his true calling as a slutty whore.

Torn grunted as Daxter eagerly devoured his dick, "Shit, rat, careful, don't want you to choke on it, then I won't be able to screw you." Under Daxter's ministrations, his shaft filled with blood quickly, reaching its full length of 10 inches in a matter of seconds. Torn began to shove Daxter's head back and forth, roughly fucking the small mouth.

Daxter had long lost his gag reflex, and as fast as Torn tried to screw his face, Daxter only seemed more eager to swallow his dick, taking it up to eight inches without showing signs of discomfort, only moaning around Torn's cock as he savored the manly flavor. His small, furry hands didn't have to worry about supporting his weight with Torn holding him in place, so instead he reached forward and wrapped his paws around Torn's balls, rubbing them with his thumbs and cradling them, bouncing them in his grasp as he let himself be used at Torn's cocksleeve.

Torn moaned, "Fuck… I wonder how many times you've been used rat. You definitely handle cock like a professional whore, hell, I'm tempted to put you to work after this, use you as a means of side income for the underground. Bet you'd be into that, wouldn't you? I've seen you wearing that skimpy clothing around town, figured you just had a weird sense of fashion, but you love putting yourself on display, don't cha?"

Daxter wrapped both arms around Torn as best he could, desperate to swallow the whole ten inches; his muffled moaning and newfound energy telling Torn he was only turning the Ottsel on even more. His tail lashing back and forth, and the scent of aroused males filled the room, making Daxter almost drunk off the smell. Torn could actually feel that his cock had gone down the Ottsel's throat, and that it was those rippling muscles that were stimulating him now.

"Precursors!" He began to thrust in and out of the Ottsel's mouth, feeling his climax building as his cock was worked over by that warm tongue and mouth. "I'm gonna cum." He grunted, "You ready for my load, rat?!"

Daxter nodded as best he could, eager and willing to be used as Torn's cum dumpster. He made the muffled needy noise and rubbed one paw on Torn's inner thighs in a pleading gesture, looking up at him with his big eyes to make his desperation obvious.

"Holy shit!" Torn burst, his balls emptying their load down Daxter's throat, pulsing repeatedly, before he pulled out and sprayed his last few shots on the Ottsel's face. As he recovered, he looked at the ravaged mustelid, dazed and face splattered with white globs, and snorted, "Gotta say, that look's a big improvement."

Daxter moved weakly, his jaw and throat sore from the abuse, and his dignity in ruins. He slowly turned around and lay his lower half off the edge of the shelf, raising his tail and looking back at Torn with his face coated in Torn's sperm. "More… more please…!"

Torn chuckled, and stretched languidly, showing off his still hard cock, "More what? You're gonna have to be a bit more specific here, rat." He crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

Daxter wished he had made his slutty nature clear earlier, because Torn was turning out to be one hell of a good fuck. He groaned as the former KG forced him to beg for it, and meekly complied. "Please… please fuck me. Please, I need your dick inside me. I need you to fuck me like the whore I am! Please please please, sir!"

Torn smirked, and lined up his cock with the Ottsel's twitching hole, "There, now was that so hard?" He hugged up close behind Daxter, rubbing against the hole, "Call me sir, on a regular basis, and generally stop being such a petulant shit? I'll make this a regular occurrence." With that he slammed inside the Ottsel, quickly hilting himself inside the hole, surprisingly flexible considering his size.

Daxter made a pure, animalistic squeal when Torn penetrated him, all ten beautiful inches of dick deep inside of him as he squirmed desperately, feeling like he'd just been speared. He gripped the shelf tightly and wiggled his hips to force the last few centimeters inside of himself, his greedy ass satisfied with nothing less than the whole cock. He squealed again, and then managed to speak. "Please sir! Fuck me, sir! Please fuck me hard, sir!"

"My pleasure." Torn obliged, thrusting his thick shaft in and out of the Ottsel's greedy hole, slamming him against the weapon's rack. "So, rat, what do we say to people who give us what we want?!"

"Thank you! Thank you for fucking me, sir!" He cried out desperately, wild with joy at fulfilling his purpose of being a warm hole for a real man to use for his glorious cock. "Please keep going, sir! Please fuck my ass with your dick, sir!" He squealed again as Torn thrust especially deep.

Torn grinned, he had always wanted to see the rat begging underneath him, realizing he should treat the rebellion leader with more respect, and this was that and a whole lot more. "Alright rat, you asked for it!" Torn began to slam in and out of Daxter, pulling nearly all the way out, till only his tip was inside, the thrusting all the way back in.

Daxter panted, his whole slinky body writhing from the pounding that he was getting, and he alternated between the animalistic sounds and begging, pleasing, and praising Torn for fucking him. It was almost impossible to tell how long it went on, but at last Daxter cried out and came over the weapon's rack, weakened and wearied by the experience, while Torn showed no signs of stopping.

Torn continued for another few seconds, but the sensation of having Daxter's hole grip around his dick as the Ottsel climaxed had pushed him over the edge, he was just holding out. He came with a loud moan, "Shit, Daxter!" And let loose his second load of the night, bursting inside the tight hold and flooding it with his cum, to the point where it soon began to seep out.

Torn pulled out, cum spilling out onto the floor as he did, almost as exhausted as Daxter, "Shit, not half bad, rat. Not half bad."

Daxter was silent except for some heavy breathing, and it was an effort just to move in order to face Torn. "Heh… you weren't too shabby yourself…" He paused to pant, his cocky grin looking a little shaky. "...Fearless leader…" He weakly rose to his hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the weapons rack, and began to slowly work his way back down to the floor.

Torn rolled his eyes, and picked up Daxter, "Come on, it's the showers for us, I don't want you dripping cum all over the HQ." He slid on his pants, in case anyone had come inside the main room since their encounter, and swung his shirt over his shoulder. After a quick peek to make sure no one else was outside, he quickly exited the armory and started towards the showers.

Daxter was more than happy to relax in Torn's grasp, idly tracing his fingertip from his chest down to his hip, savoring the afterglow of being so well-screwed. He didn't really care if anyone saw them, but he would keep his mouth shut about being Torn's cocksleeve. Well, until Torn started waving it in front of his face, anyway… He almost dozed off by the time they reached the showers, and sleepily gestured to the shampoo. "See? Almost all there. Aren't I a sweetheart?"

Torn snickered, "Sweethearts aren't able to deep-throat a cock like that." He set the Ottsel down and turned on the water, stepping into the warm jets.


End file.
